


Jinxed by Sunrise

by TomTord4ever



Series: Murders by Twilight [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTord4ever/pseuds/TomTord4ever
Summary: [To Be Decided]





	1. Chapter 1

"Go, Go!" 

_Crash._

"Move 'em out!"

_Scream._

"I'LL BE BACK!!!!"

_Slam._

A young girl about the age Of 6 Shot up. This nightmare had been re-occurring ever since royal Princess Lyrica went missing a year ago.

"Sweetheart, Are you alright?" A man entered the girls room, Probably her father. With the door open, light invades the still darkness of the girls room.

"I-I don't know papa, The nightmare happened again." The girl wipes her eyes, Probably to wipe off the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Mon chérie, Don't worry. It will all be alright." The man places the girl on his lap, and starts singing her a lullabye.

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away....

The girl starts humming along, and her eyelids start lowering.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_  
_And still so many things I want to say_  
_Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
_And like a boat out on the ocean_  
_I'm rocking you to sleep_  
_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_  
_You'll always be a part of me...._

The girl hums in satisfaction and starts drifting off.

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die  
That's how you and I will be....

The girl is sound asleep. The man puts her to bed, and leaves the room. The man can be heard grunting and a woman can be heard moaning. 

The woman starts yelling. "OH GOD, MAURICE! I"M GONNA CUM!"

The man, Now known as Maurice, Says something back. "I am too baby! Hold On!"

There's a scream, then silence. A door opens, and shuts. Maurice goes to the girls room. His dick is out, and he's fully nude. "Baby Girl, Wanna have some fun?~"


	2. Chapter 2

I will eventually write this, but for now, it's a placeholder.

 


End file.
